


【多cp】（关键词写作）段子集合

by Lisette_Zhang



Category: Code Geass, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Monument Valley (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisette_Zhang/pseuds/Lisette_Zhang
Summary: 旧文搬运；以前搞的一些围绕关键词写的短段子，写了不少第一次写且后来再也不写的cp.最后一段是《喵》的番外《第一千零一幅风景》。（现在看GGAD那一段我还挺喜欢的。）





	【多cp】（关键词写作）段子集合

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/2/16

最近（注：2017年初）深感文力不足，于是拉姬友玩关键词写作，结果她写了一堆我全看不懂的网游相关的原创，我写了一堆她大多看不懂的各种相关的同人。嗯我们这样鸡同鸭讲居然也玩起来了。

不得不说她给的关键词都相当中规中矩，相应的我比较放飞自我。

于是下面就是我自己这几天的成果，话说这种我其实写不顺手只能强行装B写得很痛苦的不指名道姓式写法居然能让我上瘾。

全部都是片段，而且因为是关键词即兴写作，我写了好些头一次写且估计以后也不会再写的CP，说是CP其实也全都是清水，CP向都不明显。

以及必须的：由于我片面而主观的理解，人物一定会有OOC

关键词：莫失莫忘

原作：《叛逆的鲁路修》

场合：朱修，原著向后日谈

有很多事他都忘了，或者，是因为长时间的刻意不去在意，久而久之也就真的不记得了。

比方说，他原本的名字，以及附加在那名字上的，“他”经历过的一些东西。也不是失忆似的全然忘却，只是当他无意间扫略过一些相关信息时，并没有自己存在其中的实感，最多在重新反应时意识到那是自己曾用过的名姓；在面对一些人时也是如此，不管他们对他原本的身份心照不宣还是隐有猜测。他从不承认什么，他也已经没有承认什么的资格了，而他本人对此毫无遗憾。

只是他确实还记得些东西。偶尔在他与女王两人独处间，那年轻女子泄露几微丝脆弱，用力扣握他的手轻声呼唤一个早已泯灭历史的名字、顺带不可避免地牵带起另一个名字时，他微俯下身，沉默地握住轮椅上女子颤抖的手掌，并不像其他时候一样毫无反应。他确实还记得些东西，且反反复复鞭挞自己不可遗忘，直到那记忆深深刻烙大脑皮层，尽力将每一点鲜活色彩都滴水不漏地储存在长期记忆库——不是为了他自己，的确是为了他自己。

而另一当事人兴许是不在乎的，甚至是不太会赞成的——那又怎样呢？反正他们违背彼此意愿的行为不在少数了，出于自己意志强加给对方的愿望不在少数了；是为了对方，还是为了自己？事到如今也没有区分明晰的必要了罢。那么，他也大可以自私一点，将有关那一人的点滴真相尽可能地留存在记忆之中，尽管这真相于他们所向往并创造的当下新世毫无益处，尽管它们很可能再无重见天日的机会——即使经历足够长的时光得来揭秘的结局也必定不会由他来做，他没有那个资格——他依然牢牢铭记，仿佛这是他仅能为对方做的最末之事，仿佛提醒自己究竟背负了何种重量，仿佛反复品味间拖滑心头的钝感是他仅剩的为人证明，一缕执拗地盘踞不散的亡魂最后的执念。

他已经很像个幽灵了，假面覆脸，黑披环身。他的身份属于已逝去的，他的情感属于已逝去的，他的所有可为活人的属性都属于已逝去的，现今他唯剩的也就是那么点儿执念了，如果连这点执念都放下，他也就真的完全失却活人气息了罢。世界如那人所预计般未停下前进步伐，人们渐渐朝前走，只是他停下了，注视新世发展，驻足旧日废墟边缘。民众以为他是开辟并领导新世界的革命者，他接受了那些愿望，那人的、世界的，化为旧世界残留给当下的最后道标，自身的心与灵魂则随着旧世倾颓崩散一并腐朽，永远留在了原地。

这又能责怪谁呢？那个选择是他们共同做出的，那个结局是他们共同造就的，一切的丧失与别离都是他们共同勾画的。在更早的时候，暑夏蝉鸣，向日葵坡，两个孩子朝彼此伸出手，远处机群轰鸣，标志安乐的箱庭骤然崩塌的那刻，世界便以它的扭曲预示着发生在其中的故事也必定是扭曲的了了。等他们终于真正理解将扭曲的世界拨回正轨很可能要付出自己并不希望的代价时，棋局已成，多说无益。

所以这确实是他仅能做的最末之事了。在所有人都多多少少可以前行，只有他被以与那人的共犯不同的方式为时间遗忘、停滞不前的现在，他只能从旧日灰烬的投影间寻到自己还存在于此的理由了。他反复铭记一些东西，那存世的根本原因，钉死亡灵的楔子，两个灵魂间羁绊的证明；一厢情愿也好，自欺欺人也罢，他早就只剩这么点执念了。

不愿遗忘，不肯遗忘。

关键词：相爱相杀

原作：《游戏王MUGEN》

场合：千星&大佐，原作向第二季第七集及第十二集

那一天下着雨，至于什么时候开始下的谁也不记得，也没人在意。少女踏足而过的地界沾满廉价恐怖片般的色彩，因为急速奔跑溅起些许，染脏白裙边缘，乌黑马尾在跑动中散乱了些，发丝汗湿在额角，掩映肃杀红瞳。一枚卡片夹捏白皙手指间，其上喷溅的暗红颜色逐渐转往更深，如同空洞极渊，吞噬理性，绞杀心智。

黑衣少年转过身时她确实以为自己是在梦中，和四年前相比那人竟是毫无改变，身量未见增加，外貌也看不出成长。她依稀想起过去自己曾就对方的外表开过玩笑——应该说很难有人不想就这点开玩笑，除了反光的眼镜浑身上下乌漆墨黑的人就算在这个怪人乱跑的世界也是足够怪的。这让她生了一丝发笑冲动，又在下一个瞬时溃散。有些东西已经改变了，改变了，破碎了，毁灭了，不会回来，再也不会回到从前。刚刚目睹的噩梦缠绕着她，目之所及之物无一不伸出利爪将她拖入梦魇深处再不得脱出，她开口时并不清楚自己在说什么，完全遵循本能展开了决斗盘，后知后觉地意识到黑暗游戏已经启动，发起者是自己。

如果完全交由本能行事，就能够不感觉到痛苦了吗？若是停止思考抛弃理智随情绪波动浮沉，就能在溺水的窒息深渊里长出鳃来呼吸了吗？染血的黑龙洗切入卡组，妹妹血肉模糊的尸体自眼前一闪而过，牵扯起更多的，关于父亲与族人们的支离画面，可怕的杀意在内心尖啸，让她本身都感到了畏惧。对面的人微微垂头，过大的圆镜片挡住了大部分表情，她看着他，内心有个小小的声音在叹息报复他又有什么用呢？她比任何人都清楚真正的刽子手是谁，她比任何人都清楚杀了他只会让事情发展去最坏的方向，但她依然选择了无视，闭紧双眼捂住双耳，任由情感巨浪将自己抛往无可挽回之处。她想自己确是疯了吧。

激烈交锋中空间都横遭扭曲，雨水不知何时倾泻如注，黑色的少年嘴角拼出字句，隔着雨帘缓慢拖滑在听者心上。他谈起四年前的战斗，谈起一名少女的答案，谈起决心、牺牲与守护之物。这让场景更像一个梦了，足够残酷又隐约漫浸一缕温柔，化开梦魇监牢中，扯开些更为陈旧的伤口，再稍微予以温和安抚。

最终他说为了守护你的梦想，哪怕让现在的你葬身在此我也在所不惜。

而她听清了每一个字，依然选择让心绪感性引领行动，拒绝了思考与理解。

相同的陷阱发动，黑色魔术师斩下银白巨龙。她看着计分板上自己的LP归零，本以为内心会更为愤怒不甘，却只有燃尽般的空虚疲惫。这样也好，她想，梦魇该结束了，一劳永逸地……“无法醒来的梦，永远沉睡也罢。”

——尔后她苏醒过来，发觉自己进入了异次元的地界，高傲的精灵淡漠地对她投以注视。

竭力比拼命运力的结果是他们短暂撕裂了空间，让她掉入了另一方世界。少女攥紧了白色兜帽边缘，对山顶龙族精灵的残魂颔首，转身离开时听到久违的同伴的声音。曾与他们一同参与战斗的女孩请她回去，告诉她被那可怕力量吞噬心念的少年需要她的拯救。

现在的我是否还救得了你呢？她低头看向双手，曾经她誓言执剑守护，即使本身为剑锋反噬也在所不惜；随后另一人踏上前来，铸己身血肉融入邪剑，以此守护包括她在内的整个世界不为邪剑侵扰。那把邪剑有多锋利她清楚，她也清楚与之对决自己并不握有胜算。

她想起遭那柄邪剑屠戮的生命；她想起自己发誓赌上性命也要守护的事物；她想起更久远的时光，他们的初遇，那个需要教导与保护的什么都不懂的男孩。她想着已失去的和正在失去的。很多时候人不是因为确定成功才去行动，只是单纯因为有想要得到的、或不愿失去的。她短暂阖眼，再睁开时看到依旧在空中不稳地浮动的图像，另一端的女孩显然在等待她的答复。

“我知道了。”她回答。

关键词：被遗忘的海岸

原作：《游戏王》系列

场合：四代主角组＋五代，半架空二设向衍生

无人造访海岸线时，天气晴好，雪白浪花慵懒爬上浅金沙滩，留下道道濡湿痕迹。蜿蜒海岸呈一个弧度平缓的半月，又象征性地堆叠些许并不陡峭的石块围住这小方沙滩。岩石陆地覆盖一层稀疏绿植，往内几步却骤然高深莫测起来，高大乔木神奇地密密伫立连成森海，茫茫一片仿佛无穷无尽。这块儿空旷的小地方就这样突兀出现在绿色与蓝色的海洋交界点，好似由在一张画布上同时绘画了两种风景却不知怎么衔接的画家草涂了事。海滩十分平滑，没有小动物活动，空中也没有任何海鸟飞翔。

为什么是海边的样子？男孩刚到的时候曾经问过，而那些比他先来一步的少年们也并不知情。其中一人只说对他而言海岸倒是有种归属感，因为自己原先住在一个海边城市。这份说辞很快得到了其他人的共鸣，除了最晚到来的男孩鼓了鼓脸颊，转头一蹦一跳地在平滑沙滩上踏出一串脚印。

前辈们看着他在沙滩上跑来跑去，试图堆砌一座沙堡，摇摇头说留不下痕迹的。年幼的孩子眨眨眼奇怪这番说法的莫名其妙，一转头却发现在他分神的一瞬间沙面已神奇地恢复了光滑，毫无被他搅乱的迹象。这里是衔接点，蓝紫外衣的前辈安慰地拍了拍他的肩，不论时间还是空间都被锚定，永远固结在同样的时刻与位置。一旁与他长相相像的少年了然地微笑，显然明白这些东西。但孩子听不太懂，只感觉有点沮丧，见他这样，另一位红衣前辈走上前来拉过了他的手，一起朝沙滩上跑去。小范围的扰动还是可以做到的哦。红衣少年大声告诉他，虽然很快就会被抹去，但在那之前把城堡堆起来就好了！

平常的日子里他们向蓝色海洋走去。这个地方没有时间的意义，但一旦离开这里，情况就会有所不同。又过了多少年了呢？男孩刚来时听到少年们感叹。他随他们一起走向海洋，没有感到海水微凉的浮力，浪花扑到他脚边时消失了，蔚蓝的天空变得又高又近，他忍不住伸出手，又被一位前辈眼疾手快地拦下来。仔细看，那位蓝衣服的前辈严肃地告诉他，只是看上去像海洋罢了。他刚想说看到的是天空就发现那确实不是天空。红衣前辈在他旁边呵呵地笑，说不要乱动乱摸，次元间隙是非常不稳定的，他自己就被卷走过一次。他好奇地问后来呢？对方朝两位大前辈一比划说又被及时拉回来啦。领头的少年听到他们交谈温柔地笑笑，说最近这里还算稳定，只是稳定了那么久估计又要开始变了。

最开始男孩只敢悄悄观察那位看上去最威严最吓人的大前辈，但很快意识到那位少年其实非常平易近人后，他就敢跑上前问东问西了。你们在这里多久了？可能几百年，可能一千年吧。都是像我一样不知怎么就来了吗？嗯，反正我是的。你是最先来的吗？不，伙伴是第一个，不过我们之间差不了多久。多久是多久？……几小时吧。

结果是男孩对另一位温柔的大前辈有了更多敬畏。伙伴他很厉害的哦。与他口中的“伙伴”模样十分相似的少年说，次元观测不是多么讨好的事情，他是自愿的。

那你呢？

我要陪着他呀。

最年幼的孩子在沙滩上踩出一串间隔相差无几的脚印，他已经学会了在沙滩修复自己前快速堆起一座沙堡。红衣服的前辈从岩石堆那边揪了一根野草叼在嘴里看他玩沙子，指了指绿色的森海，告诉他他其实是从那里过来的。

所有人都从那里过来。少年说，我也是，你也是，他们也是。和海洋一样，那边只是看上去像森林而已，其实是通往次元内部的通道，你的家人们朋友们就在那一端。

你现在还可以回去。他说。

男孩停下了手头的动作，由着沙堡迅速坍塌、沙地恢复平滑，他看上去好像快哭了。蓝衣服的少年走过来无奈地说你不要欺负他。

我在问他后不后悔。红衣少年反驳。后悔就趁代价没有支付时赶快走。

孩子吸着鼻子说我不后悔。后来没人再说什么。再后来愿望成立之后孩子试着朝森林里走，发现不管走出多远都还能望见海滩，茂密的绿色植物懒洋洋地舒展，他看着阳光洒落的金斑发呆。

变成单行道咯。红衣的前辈忽然出现在他旁边，看上去和阳光一样懒洋洋的。

前辈，你又为什么在这里呢？

我？我没有选择哦。对方耸了耸肩，补充一句，啊，那个玩加法召唤的也是，你不用去问他啦。

他们听到那边玩同调的少年打了个喷嚏，不约而同地笑了。

大前辈说他的愿望很庞大、很庞大，因为太大了所以单凭他自己的力量很难推动。但好巧呢，我们也赞同那个愿望。温柔的少年又微笑着补充，所以我们一起帮你吧。

当了那么久观测者也该有点福利了。另一位大前辈开玩笑般地说。

另一个我，观测者不是工作。

现在男孩已经能够自己“出海”了。他在涌动的次元乱流间找到规律，精准地选择安全路线。停下来时恰恰好在一个可以观察主次元而不会被卷走的边界区域。

分裂成四份的次元远看就像几块碎裂的宝石，散发着不同颜色的微光。他感到难过，垂下了头，片刻觉得脑袋被人轻轻抚摸了一下。他抬头才发现前辈们也都到了，同样注视着不远处漂浮的次元碎块。

我只是希望大家都能够实现自己的心愿。孩子说，带着微弱的鼻音。

你并没有错，能够回应心愿的世界也没有错。一位前辈说。这个世界从一开始就是这样，在繁荣中毁灭，在毁灭中重生，这不会是第一次，也不会是最后一次，就算没有我们的推动，也会有其他人的推动，而每一次的劫难，都要靠那时那地的人们自己抗争，只有这点一直不会改变。

他们安静下来。被所有次元遗忘的人们静静地并肩而立，遥望着正在经历又一次巨变的家乡。

关键词：阴差阳错

原作：《叛逆的鲁路修》

场合：朱修，原作向衍生

极偶尔地，你会想起那名待你如家人的女子说过的话语：世界上没有偶然，有的只是必然。

这句话出现在一个普通的日常对话场合，出现在一切刚刚开始之时；她在说这话时并不随意却也不过分严肃，而且这也不是一个单独拿出的结论，更像是为了提醒你珍惜重逢的缘分，方才被扯入对话的一句带些哲理意味的论据。只是你想到它时，别的场景尽皆褪去鲜艳光彩，末尾仅余下大片大片干涸暗红，固执盘桓灰白世界里经久不散，这句话就突兀出世，横贯整方天地，黑色字体呆板而肃穆。你愣了许久，才慢慢反应过来它的源头记忆出自何时何处。

你会陷入回忆，这好似一种自发行为，如同暴露空气中的活泼金属不可逆地蒙上灰白的氧化物。你慢慢梳理一些东西，尝试找到事物间相互联系的前因后果、些许蛛丝马迹——要么是潜藏日常对话的暗语，要么是时间线上巧合的重叠，要么是一两个闪烁的眼神、一些下意识的动作与语气。你尽力挖掘一切可能的印象，逐一回溯，有时花上几个小时，有时仅仅数分钟。事实上，只有你的思维稍有放空，它便能很容易地转去这个方向。

如果说一切看似偶然的事物间都有着必然的因果关系，那么至少，你想知道究竟是何时开始出现了错误。

最后的结果往往不尽人意。基本上，很快你就会陷入思维迷宫，迷失在环环相扣的因果关联间。你不断回到一方盛夏时光，阳光尚且清明纯粹，没有烙上硝烟散不去的尘灰，孩子们穿行在树林间，越过山坡，越过花田——然后灰黑泥土溅落，世界燃烧成连天血霞。枪炮轰鸣间你注视着血迹蜿蜒，男人魁梧身躯颓然倒地；炮火远去后，烈焰仍然没有熄灭，在那火焰中你看到一双晶紫瞳眸，灼灼燃烧，明亮而绝望，一种久远的微薄恐惧悄然盘绕而过，你张了张嘴，欲言又止。

你知道，至少自己的错误，是从那时开始的。

而其他错误却在更早的时候就已经出现过了，早在孩子们出生前，早在一对双胞胎兄弟贴掌立誓前；不论个人还是社会，错误都从未缺席人类的历史，它神出鬼没，恶作剧地扇动一下蝶翼，激起圈圈涟漪直至化为惊涛骇浪；尽管每个人都不曾觉得自己做错了什么，每个人却都不知不觉地做错了什么。你花了很长时间去意识到这一点，又或者你只是花了很长时间去承认这一点。这个过程中你又犯下了更多错误，事态缓慢地失控，直到最后，你隐约意识到就连你一直逼迫自己“不要再犯错”这件事本身，也许都是错误的，或至少是促成其他错误的一个重要原因。

也是在那时你和他终于正视了彼此，不再试图无视分离的七年时光。说来也是有趣，明明都在颠簸命运中被逼迫得过早长大成熟，你们却不约而同地将对那段童年时光仅剩的美好印象寄托在了对方身上，在很长一段时间里拒绝去了解思考，直到现实以最为戏剧化的残酷方式嘲笑了你们的一叶障目。这也是你的过错之一，你们的过错之一；而到了最后，也只有你们彼此才真正清楚彼此的错误，真正接受彼此的错误，真正理解彼此为背负自己的错误能够走到哪一步。

至于赎罪的过程本身会不会犯下更大的错，那时到现在你都不再在意了，你到底恢复了对他的全心信任，而他在一些事上诚然更果决更彻底。结果主义终于在你头脑中落脚，而现在回想这些也已没有实际意义，那个结果早就完成了，它本身究竟由多少错误铺成不重要了，谁赎了罪谁还在赎罪也不重要了，世界永远只看历史发展的好坏，而不管它由多少错误堆叠而来。事到如今，甚至很难真正判断是非的界限。你最终离开了思维迷宫，不是得出了结论，而是你正视了事实，明白了那些其实都不重要了。

一切都是偶然为之的错误，还是必然引导的因果？不重要了，正如多么璀璨的个体投入历史的长河后都只能任由后人评说、神化或描黑，世界它不在乎。

尽管你在乎。

当新的消息在你这里走漏风声，你不知道这算不算又一个更大的错误，但你极快地接受了这个结果，并不为自己隐隐涌动的复杂喜悦感到抱歉。

反正，世界它不在乎。

而你在乎。

关键词：竞技博弈

原作：《哈利·波特》系列

场合：GGAD，原著向衍生

有时在午后他们会摆开一局巫师棋。那时有过分灿烂的阳光、浓绿树荫，夏风热情地甩着斗篷飞奔过山谷，他们都年轻得要命，像两颗如日中天的星星，聪慧而明亮。棋子是他从姑妈家里不知哪个角落搜出来的，年久失修，灰扑扑脏兮兮，很久不上棋盘都失却了杀伐的兴趣。他们有一搭没一搭地操纵着不太听话的棋子，注意力都不真的在纵横的黑白格子上。他逼近对方的国王，朝着暂时陷入苦思的红发少年微笑。

他们都留着稍显长的头发，如某种青春的证明。他偶尔开玩笑似的揪一把对方的，看着那人亮闪闪的蓝色眸子，他们讨论那些庞大而宏伟的蓝图时那人的蓝眼睛总是如此璀璨而充满活力。他享受被那眼睛注视，他知道那里充溢着发自内心的信任与欣慕，这份认可让他信心满满、飘飘欲仙。你被困住了，我的朋友，他自信地想，而我是那个带你飞出去的人。那时他如此年轻，胸有成竹，胜券在握，享受着折服另一位同样年轻且天资聪颖的人物的成就感，趾高气扬地俯瞰整个世界，觉得自己无所不能。

很难说他是否为此付出了代价，至少那个时候，为青少年的狂妄付出代价的显然是另一位。他逃跑了，再也没有回去，足够聪明足够狡猾，偶或怀念一下有人分享自己的雄心壮志并一起制定计划的愉快时光，遗憾那人到底没能和自己并肩而立——紧接着他记起对方无法欢迎自己的原因，不明地心悸后告诉自己是那人太多愁善感。他总归是有更伟大的事业要建造的，没有多余心力思念一下曾经的友人。但他还是谨慎地让势力绕开了海峡那边——那是因为他了解那人的实力与潜能，承认其万一作为对手将会异常棘手。他这么告诉自己，难以忽视心底一点小小的声音，他让那人输得太惨了，亲情、友情、朦胧而盲目的爱情，他不负责任地闯进对方的生活又不负责任地逃避开去，留下那年轻人自己痛苦地舔舐不止一道的伤口。

所幸对方明显也回避着他。很多年里他们就这样各行其道，直到舆论的风声愈演愈烈，终于他们再次面对彼此，各自身后都有了明确的立场划分。他自己和年轻时一样信念坚定、矢志不渝，而他发觉那个记忆中的少年已然成长了许多。也许是出于一种无人记得的隐藏默契，他们没有叙旧，甚至没有表现出早已相识，只是全身心地投入这场万众瞩目的决斗。魔咒来往的间隙他瞥到对方蓝色眼睛，除了专注没有其他情绪。

他被打败的那刻并无过分吃惊，只是感到遗憾与愤怒，他始终认为逃避的不止是自己，那人也从来没有正视过内心深处的渴望，在遥远夏日与他一起规划未来的那个少年应当是完全理解他的。他或许说了出来，或许没有；他们或许争执了，或许没有；最后他被关入自己建造的囚牢，注视着对方离开，恍然意识到那对蓝眼睛看向他时没有回避也没有凝视，只是正常而安静，毫无多余情感，如雪山峰顶一泓清澈湖泊。

更加漫长的岁月里他一个人封闭在高塔之中，没有多少访客，而那人再也没有出现过。他渐渐老了，懂得了重新审视年轻时代，思考一些从前忽略或不屑思考的东西。人们说他是开始忏悔了，有可能吧，他的确发现了过去自己的很多错误与疏漏，然而就算他意识到了并为此忏悔，逝去的事物也不会再回来了。他想自己的一生就是如此了，坏事做尽，无从原谅。

后来他听闻消息。高塔之巅的牢室仅有一扇钉死的石窗，稍微开出一点缝隙，在后期的牢狱生涯里他被允许通过这道缝隙获得每日的报纸。他就这样看到了那则讣告，照片上的人已然和他一样衰老年迈，那双眼睛却依旧明亮，微笑着透过镜片上方看来。

他忽然感到心头梗塞着什么，一时竟有些茫然。他花了很久看完那些词语，其实并没有真的理解它们，很长时间他一直蜷缩在硬质床板一隅，现在他起身了，在活动允许的范围里走了几步。等他重新坐回床沿，他还是不太清楚自己在做什么，心头的梗塞物不见了，带走了一大块皮肉，留下让人打寒的空洞。他茫茫然想起从前那个被他留在身后的少年，被背弃，被所爱之人所伤，他反复想着，慢慢品味那种绝望。

曾经他确信自己赢了，得以毫无牵绊地逃离开，留下对方输得一败涂地；然而，在他没有意识的时候，那份被爱的喜悦却悄悄渗透了他一无所有的人生，逐渐引出了下意识的回应。

他捂着脸笑起来。他想起来了，多年前那个明亮的夏日午后，他们小小的棋局消遣，他把红发少年逼到绝路后，被对方孤注一掷的行棋手法出人意料地反杀。

是你赢了。他轻声说。

无人回应。

关键词：失之交臂

原作：《魔法少女小圆》

场合：焰圆，原著向衍生

科学家们曾相信世间的一切都具有严格的因果关系，只要掌握了世界的全部规律和全部初始数据，通过计算就能够得到这个世界的全部过去、现在与未来；照此决定论的思想，整个宇宙都行驶在早已明确的轨迹上，每一件事的发生，都是自最初之时起便决定好了的，人还无法预测未来，仅仅是因为了解的规律与数据还不够而已。

可是，假如真的存在一位拉普拉斯之魔，整方宇宙大到星系的诞生与消亡小到一个光子何时撞进一个电子都为他尽收眼底，他能否忍住不去改变他所见到的未来？还是他自己的思维与行动，也早已包括在那个既定的未来之中？

可以肯定的是，人们总是会在一些事发生之后，或多或少地暗自希望时间倒流，做出不一样的选择，来改变自己已身处的这个未来。名为“懊悔”或“不甘”的情绪蛰伏几乎所有人的身体深处，于某些不可挽回之事的末尾骤然游窜开来，挤压扯拽五脏六腑，落下实质的虚无疼痛。为这些情绪引导的愿望心情并不会因意识到情况的无可挽救而改变，相反，在意识到可能的挽救方案时，人们还会不管其可能性的高低不顾其挽救与损失的利润比，由着绝望心绪对着一微丝希望猛扑而上。然而，就连这样一道行动，是否也已包括在了那份“必然”之中？

旁人无法意识到的漫长时间里，很难说她是否思考过这个问题——不，她就算意识到了也不会去思考，她的力量纯由着那一微丝希望驱动，一旦根本信念发生动摇，后果将是灾难性的。她已经失去太多次了，从最开始，绝望就不曾真的缺席过那颗心灵，完全因她的意志过分坚强才维持到现在不被吞噬，而一旦开始怀疑自己所做的一切是不是徒劳无功，蛰伏的黑暗很快就会把她摧垮。和普通人不同，她们只需被摧垮一次，便永远回不来了。

她重复同一段时光实在太久，有时都会忘了自己来自哪里、从前是什么样的人，仿佛她从一开始就是为了与那个女孩相遇、拯救她的命运，才降生在了这个世界。比大多数人幸运的是，她得到了改变未来的力量；比大多数人不幸的是，他人梦寐以求的力量给予她的却只是一次又一次刻骨铭心的伤痛。她的记忆早就一片混沌，而她也放弃了整理，只由着积累的经验在身体行动上自如展现，由着越经打磨越强烈的心愿占据头脑每个角落，由着一次次的惨痛离别不时浮现游走，在无梦的夜晚让她屡屡惊醒。

拨动转盘的动作已熟练到麻木，每次重新醒来望着空白天花板她就知道自己又失去了一次。次数太多她已经不会再进行多余的伤感怀缅，而是训练自己养成了总结经验的习惯，分析这一次失败的原因和该做些什么来阻止相同的事情发生。然后她闭上眼回忆起某次轮回的末尾女孩微微颤抖的言语，请求她拯救自己；她睁开眼对着镜中面无表情的女孩依旧稚嫩的容颜，第不知多少次下定了决心。

她必须相信这一次自己可以做到。

哪怕只有千万分之一的概率，她也一定要找到那个她们不用再错失的世界。

于是当事态以另一种形势出人意料地发展时，她一时间不能接受，绝望的因果轮回迎来了终结，却并不是以她所希冀的方式。粉发的娇小少女微笑着消失，她握着女孩留下的红色发带，意识到自己依然失去了。这么多次，这么多次她义无反顾地踏回同一个时间点，反反复复来来回回，竭尽全力只是为了不要再失去，可同样的，每一次她都无法抓住想要留下的事物，这一次依然如此。

但如果那是你的愿望，我不会违背。她最终这么想，直到命运再次意外的运作，她听到了女孩真心的话语与最单纯的心愿。既然是你的愿望那我就为你达到。她毫不犹豫地做出决定，因为从很久之前开始，她的存在就只是为了让这个孩子幸福，这份念头从最初的拯救愿望开始发酵，深深根植她的头脑，几乎成为支持她继续生存的唯一执念。

尽管如此，她们就真的彻底错失轨迹了。不过，她终于连这个也不再在意了。

关键词：闪耀星空之诗

原作：《纪念碑谷》

场合：艾达&图腾，原作衍生

她开始旅程时是在白天。

她踏出第一步，初尝机关运作的精巧奇妙，深知之后的道路只会越发错综繁杂。天光倾洒，山谷为她敞开，起点被安置在一所小巧花园。她寻到了道路，走过第一重考验，将神圣几何自帽中归还。

他们的相遇也是在白天。

那具有某种古典的浪漫色彩：山谷深处，孤立石台，光线昏暗，石桥下水潭深不见底，她娇小的白裙身影如一朵柔弱小花点于其上；及至她踏至某一步，谷底忽然震颤起来，古老的呼啸声响彻，激起道道回音，耸立石柱纷纷下沉，而她所踏的位置向上升起——他出现了。他触发了旁侧机关，由着岩石抬升送他们到天光倾洒之处。

与她不同，他是山谷的产物，身上烙印简洁庄严的几何花纹。遥远的日子里为众人奉为信仰之物，雕刻石块成形，矗立山谷之间，见证一个文明国度的兴衰。现国家业已覆灭，只有石柱们散落纪念碑间沉默不语，保留下曾经辉煌文化的一些灰烬。她伸手轻轻抚摸他身侧纹络，仰望他紫色的眼睛，他偏头看她过分小巧的身姿，轻轻一笑，快活地跳了一跳，让她攀上身侧石台，好在适当高度将她背到自己身上。

迷宫间建筑物塌陷大半，机关转动时带动一旁孤零零的塔楼一并转动，通往入口的天桥却早就折断掉落迷蒙雾气，兴许已沉入下方水潭深处。他们在霞红石墩上行进，都没有感到害怕，反而悠闲自若，仿如漫步。他们合作完成一个人不可能做到的行动，慢慢摸索，直至默契无间。她踏上机关点亮灯塔，余光瞥见他做了相同的事，两盏灯光同时亮起，古老的塔楼在哨声中缓慢启动。她忽然想要微笑，为这旅途中头一回体会到的陪伴与协助。

但她还肩负着沉重责任，不得不向前进。他将她举高，让她得以走进出口，到达位于迷宫外围的纪念碑。然后大门在她身后关上，他被留在了另一侧。她默默对朋友说了声再见，取下帽子交还神圣几何。这方石台震颤片刻便向下沉去，变作广袤海洋上一叶小舟，载着她驶往远方。

忽然迷宫围墙发出沉闷钝响，她扭头只见墙面岩石碎落，尔后看到他强行破开一个孔洞追了出来。她无法停下纪念碑台，只能眼见他一步一步试图向自己走来，却一步一沉，很快为海浪淹没。她注视良久，海面起伏间波涛冲刷的低沉声响有节奏地入耳，她突然发觉这个山谷如此美丽，如此美丽而哀伤，哀伤得仿佛一首诗歌。

她走过更多光怪陆离场景，然后在海面孤立石台上拾起一枚花朵。大海不安地低吟着，她抬头迎着细雨扑面，乌云间雷电呼啸。这座纪念碑需要安慰，她想。她勇敢地走下石台，走向海洋，于是海水退下了，天空放晴了，机关咯吱旋转，她发现他的身影从海中升起。而他只是平静地看着她微笑，似若早已知晓他们必将重逢，平静下来的海面泛起涟漪，愉快得宛如一首诗歌。

她新的旅途开始于黄昏。彼时她点亮了观象台，纪念碑在她面前现身，她走至近前，仰望满天星光。少了什么，她想，如果这是一首诗歌的话，那么它少了几个节韵。少了什么呢？她归还神圣几何，在逐渐崩解的纪念碑间接受了皇冠，带着终于从诅咒间解放的子民们飞出山谷。她凝视苍穹晚霞，明白自己的使命尚未完结。

黄昏时分她踏上第一条新的道路。这条路环境恶劣、险象环生，她几乎找不到可以踩踏的机关、可以进入的门室。最后她被困在深坑最下方，仅脚下一方石块得以立足，金红熔岩在四周翻滚灼烧。这时他出现了，从熔岩中升起，金红色烧灼周身，仿若神兵天降，充满了某种古典的浪漫色彩。他将她背起，就像他们的初见，踏动机关带她逃离谷底，朝天光倾洒之地前行。

他们再度相逢于瀑布，永恒流泻的浅色水帘冲刷石壁如同吟诵不详的诗歌。这一次的道路更加惊险，他们靠着彼此的默契一次次寻到出路。然而在最后一步时，他未能承受石壁过分沉重的击打，坚持到她走过自己撑起的道路后便粉身碎骨，掉落深崖。她盯住他跌下的地方很久，最终还是转身爬上石壁，走出石室，在位于瀑布顶端的纪念碑前取下尖帽。几何体闪烁光芒落在碑台上，她望着落差极大的瀑布尽头，缓慢攥住心脏。

后来夜幕终于降临，冰块浮沉的海面宁静若一块深蓝玻璃。她奔过寒冰砌制的建筑，寻找散落海洋的他的身体部分。冰雪的世界里一片沉寂，仅有机关屡屡运转的杂音，她不厌其烦地一遍遍努力尝试，将碎片们放置在十字台上。一直以来都是他来找她，这一次，换她找他回来。

他们的重逢在夜晚。冰雪城堡从深海升起，打破了一片死寂。她奔上那壮观建筑漫长的阶梯，娇小的白裙身影如在冰雪上开了一朵柔弱小花；及至她踏至某一步，冰山忽然震颤起来，冰块一块块崩解掉落开去，而她所踏的地方向上升起——他出现了，完好无损，恰如新生。他背着她走完最后一小段路，正停在纪念碑前。她放还神圣几何，仰头凝视满天星光，温和光芒在身前旋转。

这首诗歌完整了。繁星闪烁，她伏在他背上想，心中充溢着温柔的欣喜。

关键词：一千零一

原作：《游戏王》系列

场合：游十，原作二设向，可看成我那篇《喵星人两个半》的番外

编号：1

照片内容：隔着大型玻璃窗看到的大片蓝天，左侧被窗框挡了一下，下侧露出一点栏杆扶手。

“我想先拍点什么，不过到的有点晚，马上就要起飞了。在机场里看了一圈也没有发现特别好的景物，没办法啦，就拍一下天空好了。看，今天天气很好，连云都没有。

“一会我就要飞上这片天空咯，不要太想我啊。”

……

编号：28

照片内容：以苍穹为背景，几座大小不一的金字塔耸立着，较近处是裸露沙岩，赤黄色与青蓝色的对比十分强烈。

“来信已收到，说起来为什么你也要寄信啊，我给你寄信是为了寄照片而且你呆在原地不动，我一直在到处跑哎，下次直接手机联系。

“总之，当当当！金字塔我拍到了！怎么样？是不是很壮观？果然身为决斗者就该到埃及来玩！居然问我为什么首站选埃及，别告诉我你忘了那个传说啊！”

……

编号：157

照片内容：占据主体部分的是一枚绿叶，应该是某种双子叶乔木植物的叶子，叶片微凹，捧着几颗大而晶莹的水珠，神奇地没有滚落或黏连，一些小水珠粘在叶片四周。

“早晨起得太早，离早餐还有一个小时，你看，我也是能早睡早起的吧。但根本不知道该干什么，然后瞧见一棵树，露珠粘在叶子上的样子看上去真不错！我立刻拿相机来拍，但就是找不到感觉特别完美的，一时都打算放弃了。

“然后你猜这张照片怎么来的？哼哼，肯定猜不到。是我做的啦！反正也没事干，我就弄点水往叶片上滴，然后抓拍，还真的让我拍到了不错的哦！好好珍惜吧！”

……

编号：225

照片内容：近处是淡紫色薰衣草花田，远处是直铺到天边的金黄原野，地平线那端漂浮着几乎满天的卷云，间隙露出的天空呈深蓝色，一小丛灌木生长在两片田野交界线上，位置偏右，使得画面不至于太空旷。

“有点遗憾，天气有点阴，拍不出来我想要的效果。这里其实不是景点，只是车站旁边的风景，过一会我就要坐上火车离开这里了。”

……

编号：282

照片内容：夜幕里绚丽烟花绽放满空，正中的一朵定格在最灿烂的一刻，右侧的一朵刚刚绽开，左侧和背景各有两朵正在熄灭，右下角还有发射中的三道亮光。

“赶上了他们的国庆日！我都不知道这个相机拍烟花这么赞！虽然还是亲眼看到的最赞！我拍了不少，都一起寄给你了！好好欣赏哦！

“可以的话，下次我们一起来吧！真的想让你也看看！”

……

编号：380

照片内容：一所建立在小山坡上的两层式木屋，有洁白的窗户和开满鲜花的窗台，小巧精致，打理得十分干净，远处的原野上可以看到散建着许多相似的屋子。

“今天就要走了，在这里借宿的日子真的受到了老奶奶很多照顾，希望她健健康康长命百岁。”

……

编号：402

照片内容：模糊的远景是蔚蓝大海，泛着些许波涛，清晰的近景是海边岩石上的两只海鸟，正在歇息。

“我好不容易才拍到的！才拍完它们就跑啦。别问我为什么还要到海边玩，新童实野町的海边有沙滩、排球、度假村吗？”

……

编号：449

照片内容：宽阔水面，右侧一座明显横跨整方水域的大桥延伸而去，另端连上对岸高楼林立的城市，时间是夜晚，整座大桥和整座城市都灯火通明，亮如白昼。

“猜猜我现在在哪？”

……

编号：450

照片内容：在行驶的公交车上隔着后窗拍摄的大本钟，时间是傍晚，远处可以看到晚霞。

“上一张照片的答案！”

……

编号：552

照片内容：一架半掩在荒草地里的玩具摩托车，已经生锈且褪色了，显得斑驳而陈旧。

“到郊外闲逛的时候忽然看到它，不知怎的就被吸引了，蹲在旁边想了好多有的没的……嗯，算了不说了。我后天离开这个国家，至于这次去哪，你猜？”

……

编号：684

照片内容：又是海边，不过这次明显是在偏内陆的地方拍摄的，灰黄色荒草连绵起伏，左侧有一轮落日，海面与天空呈现出一种灰白色，离拍摄点不算很远的位置，位于照片右上角有一座已经点亮的灯塔。

“我是跟着点灯人来看他的灯塔的，然后自己在周围走走，忽然觉得好像世界上就剩下了我一个似的。虽然以前真的有过这种经历……呃……但是感受跟那时不一样。

“我看到那座灯塔，对于海上航行的船只，那点灯光就好像说有人在等着他们回来一样，这么一想我又平静下来了，知道有人等着自己回去，这种感觉真的让人安心。”

……

编号：749

照片内容：三株青绿的三叶草，挺直细杆朝向斜上方，叶片上隐有细小水珠。

“拍的时候是选择的画面比较好的地方，其实就在这旁边我找到四片叶子的了哦。随照片一起寄给你了，祈祷不会寄丢。”

……

编号：886

照片内容：开满油菜花的平缓山坡，恰在坡顶有一座砖砌风车，背景是朝霞满天。

“那座风车是古董哟！很漂亮吧？就是不知道为什么看上去有点寂寞的样子……”

……

编号：944

照片内容：一条休息用的公共长椅，背景因镜头的选取被模糊了，隐约可见是一个车站。

“在这里发了一个小时的呆，突然醒悟过来的时候发现错过了列车，只好再等两个小时了……嗯，拍个照纪念一下。

“我觉得在外面逛得够久了，你说呢？”

……

编号：1000

照片内容：一座白色建筑物的远景，背后是大片晴蓝天空，可以看到一架飞机正拖着航迹云飞过照片左上角，好像刚起飞不久。

“……”（没有留言。）

飞机到站，棕发少年伸了个懒腰。下机后他取回自己的行李箱，说出来旁人可能不信，这个看上去不大的箱子刚刚陪着它的主人结束一场环球旅行。

少年朝外边看了一眼，很快发现来接他的人正在冲这边挥手。他快步走了几步，忽然顿住，想了想，从包里翻出了一部相机，举起来按下了快门。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

编号：1001

照片内容：人头攒动的机场内，黑发青年驻足在朝外走的人群间，向这边微笑着挥手。

【为了一个小番外拿搜狗壁纸疯狂下了一千张风景图然后用随机数生成器从里面随机挑图再看图写作这种事我会说吗？（结果1和1000还是得我自己编……）】


End file.
